pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Catches a Pokémon!
This is Episode six of "Katthryn's Awakening." Story *A wild pokémon jumps out at Sean and Petaw from the tall grass.* *It is white, has green hair, and two red horns coming out of it's head.* Sean: Oh my gosh!! It's a Ralts!! I've read about those... They use their horns to feel the emotions of other pokémon, so it probably feels your determination, Petaw! Petaw: Pi! *Gives a determined look, eager for battle.* Ralts: Raaalltss... Sean: Okay, Petaw! Use Vine whip! Petaw: Pe TAW!! *A slim green vine comes out of Petaw's hand, and smacks the Ralts, and it falls over.* *The Ralts immediately stood back up and coutered with a mental attack, Confusion.* Ralts: RaaaaaaAAAAALLLTTSSSS!!!! *Petaw grabs it's forehead, and stumbles a little bit.* Petaw: Peeeeiiiiiittaaaww... Sean: Come on, Petaw! You've survived this before!! Petaw: *Shakes his head and snaps out of it.* Pe... Petaw!! Sean: Now use Pound! *Petaw runs up to Ralts, and hits it with his fist.* Petaw: PiiiiiiTAW!! *Ralts falls over again, and slowly gets back up, but before it can, Petaw hits it again with Pound.* Ralts: RAAaaaa.... Sean: Alright! Amazing job, Petaw! Now, go, pokéball!! *Sean threw the pokéball that he had in his hand, and it hit Ralts, causing it to dissolve into a red beam of light, into the pokéball.* *1* *2* *3* *Snap* *Sean walks over to the pokéball containing Ralts, and hold it up.* Sean: Alright!! I caught Ralts! Petaw: Petaw, Petaw!! *The scene changes to the GreyVine Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy and Shelby are.* *Nurse Joy is coming out of a room, carrying the injured Vulpix, now wearing a cast on it's right arm.* Nurse Joy: Excuse me, your Vulpix is ready. *The girl looks up, sees her Vulpix, and stands up to go greet it again.* Girl: Th-Thank you so much... Nurse Joy: Now that will be ¶1000. *The girl reaches into a pocket of her torn dress, and pulls out a ¶2000 bill. She unhesitantly hands it over to Nurse Joy.* Girl: Please... Keep the change... *The girl then grabbed her Vulpix, and walked out of the Pokémon Center.* Shelby: ... Joy-sensei... Nurse Joy: What is it, Shelby? Shelby: Um... well, why DIDN'T you call the police? I mean, we had plenty of time to while she was here... Nurse Joy: I was actually debating that myself... But I chose not to, mostly because we don't have any evidence that she is truly the culprit behind this... Shelby: ....... Well, I guess we should start cleaning up that mess in the safe room...? Nurse Joy: Right after we release Zoroark... Let's go get him. *The scene changes back to Sean, who just got out of Flora Town's Pokémon Center, with his newly added team member, Ralts.* *He throws it's pokéball in the air, and Ralts emerged.* Ralts: Raaa.... *Looks at Sean.* Raaaalllts...? Sean: Hi, Ralts! My name's Sean, and this here is Petaw! Petaw: Petaw! *Gives a happy expression towards Ralts.* Ralts: Raa... *Forces a smile.* *They make it to a small clearing in the flowerbed, and they sit down.* Sean: Trust me, Ralts, you're going to be one amazing pokémon once I train you! Ralts: Raaaaalltsss... *Blushes a little.* Petaw: *Walks over to Ralts, and hugs her.* Pee... Petaw, Pitaw! *Ralts is still confused, but hugs back, anyways.* Sean: Now! *Stands back up.* First thing's first, we need to start training! The gym is in the next town over... I think Luster city, and they use steel type pokémon, and those are pretty tough to beat! Petaw: Pi! Petaw! Ralts: Raaa....! *Sean starts walking around towards Route 3, North of the town, and Petaw, and eventually Ralts follow him.* *Sean is stopped by a man, wearing a labcoat and thick glasses.* Man: Stop! Not any farther! Sean: Huh? What's wrong? Man: Route 3 has been confirmed to where most the Pokémon of the Night are sleeping... This Route is closed for safety reasons. Sean: Oh, really? Thank you for notifiying us... Man: That is why I am positioned here. If you plan on going onto Luster city, I suggest taking the long way around. Route 2 is to the West of here, and Route 2 goes around Route 3. Sean: Alright, then, that's perfect! On the way, we can train! Petaw: Pi! Petaw!! Ralts: .... Raaaa.... Sean: *Kneels down to Ralt's level.* Hey, look, I know I just caught you, but trust me... You're going to have an amazing time! When you're with me, you can explore all over the Monto region! You don't have to worry about all the bad Pokémon out there... *Just then, Ralts shuddered a little bit.* *She sheds a tear and falls onto the ground.* Man: Ah, that Ralts must have lost its parents to the Pokémon of the Night... This has become very common, nowadays... It is rather sad... Sean: *Hugs Ralts.* There, there Ralts... It's okay... *Stops and looks at Ralts.* You and I are not all that different.... I actually lost my dad to them... Ralts: *Looks up.* Ra.... Raalltss? Sean: Yeah... I usually don't like talking about it, but about 6 years ago, the Pokémon of the Night were breaking in to other peoples homes... Luckily, ours weren't one of them... However, My dad wanted to help save others that were in trouble... He said he loved us both very much... then he left... and I never saw him again... *He looks away for a moment, and then looks back at Ralts.* Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm not like most trainers... I don't use pokémon solemnly for battles, I want to make a bond with Pokémon, like what happened between me and Petaw, here! Petaw: Pi! Petaw! Sean: Now, come on, Ralts. If you want to ride on my shoulder like Petaw does, you can, just hold on. Ralts: Raa... Raaalltss! *Ralts holds it's arms up into the air, and Sean picks her up, then put her on his right shoulder, while Petaw is riding on his left.* Sean: Now! Off to Luster City! Man: I wish you the best of luck. That was beautiful, by the way. Sean: Bye! It was nice seeing you! *Waves to the man, and then starts walking towards Route 2.* * After a few steps on route 2, Sean's stomache growls.* Sean: Haha, woops! I guess I was so eager to get a start on my journey, I forgot to eat breakfast! Petaw, Ralts, are you guys hungry, too? Petaw: Pi! Petaw! Ralts: Raa.... *Sean then spots a large pokémon, with what looks like fruit on it's neck.* Sean: Whoa, look at that!! Who's that pokémon? *He pulls out his pokédex, and points it in the large Pokémon's direction.* Dexter: Tropius. The "Fruit" Pokémon. Children of the southern tropics eat as snacks the fruit that grows in bunches around the neck of Tropius. This Pokémon flies by flapping the leaves on its back as if they were wings. Sean: Whoa, that huge thing can FLY?! *The Tropius looks Seans way, wearily, takes a moment, and starts walking towards him.* Sean: *Puts away his pokédex.* Hey, it might let us have some! *The Tropius stops at about 13 feet away from Sean, and then wails it's neck around, letting out a bellowing cry.* Tropius: TrroooooooOoOOOOO!!! Sean: Hey... I think it wants to challenge us! I think you guys will be okay, since this route has rather weak pokémon, so this Tropius must have just evolved. You ready, guys? Petaw: Pi! *Gets into a fighting stance.* Ralts: Raaalllttss!! *Does the same as Petaw.* Tropius: TRROOOoOOOooOoOooooo!! *Flaps it's wings as a way of intimidation.* Sean: Alright, who wants to go first? *Petaw eagerly runs forward.* Petaw: Pitaw!! Sean: Alright, Petaw! Use Pound! *Petaw runs towards the Tropius, with a clenched fist Petaw: PeeeeTAW!! *Petaw manages to make a direct hit to the Tropius, but it doesn't look like it did anything.* Tropius: TRRROOOOOO!!! *Shakes Petaw off, and Petaw falls onto the ground.* Petaw: *Hits the ground hard.* PEEtaaww.... Sean: Petaw! Are you okay? *Petaw gets right back up, and back into a fighting stance.* Petaw: Pi!! *The Tropius then ruffles it's "wings," and a bunch of leaves fall off.* Tropius: TrrroooooOOOOOOOOOHHH!! *The leaves stop falling, and point towards Petaw.* Sean: Oh! I've seen this before! It's about to use Razor Leaf! Careful, Petaw!! *The leaves then are shot towards Petaw, focused on one particular spot.* Sean: Petaw! Dodge! *Petaw leaps up into the air, and the leaves are destroyed when they hit the ground.* Sean: Now, Petaw! Use Pound again! *Petaw runs towards the Tropius again, putting forth more effort, knowing now what he's up against.* Petaw: PeeeTAW!! *Petaw manages to hit the Tropius again, but Tropius just blows it off again.* Sean: Dang it! Nothing's working! *Ralts nudges his leg.* Ralts: Raa.... Sean: Ralts? You want to battle...? *Ralts then began glowing.* *Petaw, Tropius and Sean both stop in their places, and Sean begins to not feel right. Petaw and Tropius are watching, enviously.* Sean: Wh... Whoa... Ralts... What's... Happening...? *Sean is then paralyzed in the spot, by an unknown force.* *He then hears a voice in his head, but it is not his... it sounds like a little girl.* Voice:(Sean, I want to battle! After seeing you with Petaw, I think I want to show you what I can do!) *Sean is released from the hold, and Ralts stops glowing.* Sean: ... Whoa.... Did... did you just use telepathy...? I didn't know you could do that... Ralts: Raa!! Sean: ... Alright, then! Petaw, get back! Petaw: Pii...? Sean: Ralts is going to take over for you. You did great, by the way! Petaw: Piii... Pitaw! *Petaw understands, and goes back behind Sean.* Sean: Alright, Ralts, I'm putting my faith in you! Get out there and show them what you're made of! *Ralts runs onto the "battlefield," ready to prove herself to Sean. Sean: Alright... lets see here... *Pulls out his pokédex.* What moves can you learn...? Ralts: (I know Confusion...!) Sean: Whah...! Jeez... I don't think I'll ever get used to that... *Puts his pokédex away.* Okay, then! Ralts, use Confusion! Ralts: RaaaaaaaaaAAAAALLLLLLTTSS!!! *Ralts's eyes glow blue, and a red aura surrounds it, as well as the Tropius.* Tropius: Trroooooooo...... *Stumbles a little bit.* Sean: Yeah! That did something! Try doing it again! Ralts: Rrraaaaallllltttsss!!!! *Ralts's eyes glow a brighter blue, and the aura increases in size and power for both Ralts and Tropius.* *Tropius falls over, and Ralt's as well as the aura stop glowing.* *Tropius slowly gets up, and charges towards Ralts, throwing it's foot up into the air.* Sean: Careful, Ralts! It's getting ready for Stomp! Dod- *Ralts, while not moving, let the Tropius charge at it, and when Tropius's foot was inches away from her face, she threw her hand up, towards it, and the Tropius stopped, dead in it's tracks. A faint, but strong purpl aura can be seen around Ralts and Tropius.* Sean: ... Whoa!!! Ralts is something else!! Petaw: Petaw!! *Petaw is as amazed as Sean is.* *With an amazing amount of strength, Ralts uses every last bit of it to throw Tropius over, knocking it on it's head.* Ralts: RrrrraaaaaaraarrrrrrraararraaarrrarrraraaAAARRARARAARARARRAARARARRARARRAAAA!!!! Tropius: TROoOOooOOoooo.... Sean: .... Oh my gosh... W... WAY TO GO, RALTS!!! Petaw: Petaw, Petaw!! *Petaw is jumping up and down for joy.* *Ralts then falls over.* Sean: Oh, no! *Runs over to Ralts.* Sean: *Picks up Ralts.* Ralts!! Are you okay?! *Ralts is unconscience.* *Shelby's voice echoes through Sean's mind.* *Shelby*: (Well, if you beat them too hard, they do...) Sean: /No.... Come on, Ralts, you can't die.../ *Shakes Ralts a little to try to wake it up.* *A tear runs down Sean's cheek.* Sean: /C...Come on, Ralts..... You... You can't die now.... We've.... We've already established a bond...!/ *Ralts doesn't respond.* *A tear runs down Petaw's cheek, as well.* Petaw: Piii... Pitaw.... Pitaw......? *Tropius gets up, and stumbles over to Sean.* Sean (choked up): Wh... What do you want?? *Tropius puts his head up, but keeps his nck down, reveaking the fruit around his neck.* Tropius: Troo... Tropios. Sean: You... Want me to feed these to Ralts...? Tropius: Troo.... Sean: ... Okay... I'm trusting you... *Sean picks one of the fruit off Tropius's neck, unpeels is, breaks a bite-sized piece off, and feeds it to Ralts.* *Ralts, still alive, senses the sadness of Sean, Petaw, and Tropius, and builds up enough energy to eat the fruit.* Ralts: ........... Rr....Rrra.... Sean: RALTS!! *Pulls Ralts close to him and hugs her almost as hard as he could.* Oh my gosh, don't scare me like that!! Ralts: Rraaa...! *Ralts is quickly recovering energy.* *Tropius stands up and Shakes it's head as if to say "Everyone is allowed to take the fruit!"* *Sean and Petaw's eyes light up with happiness, given how hungry they both were, and they both pick themselves 2 each, and one more for Ralts.* Sean: *Takes a bite out of the slender, banana-like fruit.* Oh my gosh... This tastes amazing!! Petaw: Pi! Petaw!! *Ralts happily takes the rest of her fruit, and eats it, and even more realizing how good it is.* Ralts: Raaaa!! *Smiling.* *After they are done eating, the Tropius gives them a "Goodbye ruffle of it's "wing," and then starts to fly off.* Sean: *Waving.* Thank you, Tropius!! *Looks down at Petaw and Ralts, who are stuffed.* Alright, are you guys ready to battle Ferro, the leader of Luster City gym? Petaw: Pitaw! Ralts: Raallts! Sean: Alright, then, lets go! *Both Ralts and Petaw climb on Sean's shoulders, and they head off to Luster City, in hopes of earning their first badge!* *END OF EPISODE SIX.* Category:Katthryn's Awakening Category:Monto Category:Episodes Category:Stories